Frozen: Monster in the Mountains
by Chinsangan
Summary: Arendelle, a city cursed with murders. There was always a rumor of something supernatural out there, but you aren't one to believe that. All that matters to you is finding something to entertain you. In a chance encounter, you learn that there aren't just bandits hidden in the mountains. Is there truly a monster in the mountains? Evil Elsa x Male Reader Beta Reader: annathewolf27
1. Chapter 1

**The Monster in the Mountains**

**Hey everyone, Chinsangan here. So, this is suppose to be a one-shot, but since I am the way I am it will be multiple chapters. Now, since it was intended to be a one-shot there may not be as much details as my other stories, or it may be a little rushed in some sections. It was difficult for me to make such a short story, but I hope you'll enjoy it. See you at the end!**

The sun gazes down on your closed eyes. You turn around to try and ignore it, but it's already got you. It woke you up with its magical powers of light. You throw your pillow over your head and moan. You don't want to get up. You don't want to do anything right now. Your head is killing you, and the light just makes it worse.

You hear a loud banging on the door.

(Y/N)"Come on! We have to get a move on!" A voice calls out.

You mumble something that not even you can comprehend. The banging continues and you grow more annoyed.

"Go away! I'm sleeping!" You shout.

"When have I ever respected your sleeping habits?" The voice jokes.

"If I step outside that door and you're smiling… I will punch you."

You slowly raise yourself and release your body from the warm blankets. You stretch a little bit to wake up some. Your eyes are barely open as you get out of bed. You let out a loud burp.

"Oh, excuse me," you say, covering your mouth.

You reach the door and open it. There is a bulky blonde man standing at the door. He is in common folk garbs. His face has a huge smile on it.

"What did I say?" You remind.

"You're not gonna punch me. Remember what happened last time?"

"There were a lot of things you that factored in to that whole scenario. You don't have such muscular abs that they break my hands."

Kristoff shrugs.

"I call it like I see it, and I saw your hand break when you punched me."

You stare at him in your tired state.

"You know what? Just shut up," you say, walking back into your house.

"Hey, hey hey!" Kristoff calls out, grabbing your shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to bed, man. You and Anna kept me up all night last night."

Kristoff laughs. They did indeed keep you up all night. They let you drink and talk and drink. You were the one feeling it after the night. Not them. But oh will they enjoy it. That's what best friends are for, right?

Kristoff follows you inside and blocks your path.

"You can't go back to sleep. You promised Anna you would hang out with her for the day."

You stand still for a moment, thinking back.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

Kristoff nods.

"She's your wife. Can't you just be with her?"

"I could, but I would have to tell her that you refused to be with her for the day."

You stare at Kristoff for a moment. He has smile on his face. He knows he has you.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going."

You walk over to a drawer and take out an outfit for the day. Kristoff leaves your home and waits patiently outside. You shake your head one more time to truly wake yourself up.

"Alright. Let's go see royalty."

You step out of your house and look around for Kristoff. He is waiting right beside your door.

"Let's get moving," he recommends.

You nod. You start walking through the crowded streets of Arendelle. The people are too busy with their own lives to see you and Kristoff walking through the streets. This actually surprises you. Nobody misses Kristoff. You look over at him and notice he is wearing clothes no better than your own.

"Kristoff, why are you wearing that?"

He looks down at his clothes then at you.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You're the King of Arendelle! Wouldn't you be wearing like… I don't know… royal stuff?"

"And when have I ever done that voluntarily?" he chuckles.

"Yeah… okay, I'll give you that one."

You both walk through Arendelle until you reach the palace. The guards allow you to enter. Kristoff leads you through the castle. You've always needed an escort while going through the castle. You weren't a danger or anything, you'd just get lost all the time. You'd think with the amount of hide-and-go-seek you played here would help, but no.

It was your favourite game when you were younger. You would run away from you father and hide. One time you ran away and found yourself lost in the city. You didn't want to cry, so you kept running around, looking for your dad. At one point you stopped running and just sat by one of the fountains. A girl around your age walked up to you and started talking to you. She had red hair, with a white streak on the left side. She was so happy that it made you happy. She told you her name was Anna. She became your friend, right then and there.

Anna would meet you by the fountain every day to play. You two would play for hours and hours on end. One time she asked if you wanted to play hide-and-go-seek with her. You eagerly agreed. She brought you back to the castle, which made you confused. You asked her about it, to which she responded. She told you that she was the princess. The only heir to Arendelle's throne. This blew your mind. For weeks you've been with the princess.

It didn't make you see her any differently though. She was still silly little Anna. When you played the game, you got caught. Not by Anna, but by the guards. They brought you in front of the King and Queen. You cried and apologized. You said you were playing with their daughter. When Anna found out what happened she cleared the whole thing up. You thought you would be banned from seeing Anna anymore, but that was not the case. The King and Queen encouraged you to spend time with Anna.

Anna told you that she asked for you to be with her. She was an only child, and it was incredibly lonely at the castle all by herself. It helped that your father was the Captain of the Guard. He was infuriated when he found out that you snuck into the castle with Anna, however. You knew he hated it when you ran off like you do. That was mostly due to the fact that you were all he had. Your mother died during your birth, so he was overprotective of you.

You spent all your life with Anna. Any time you weren't working or learning how to fight with your father, you were with Anna. She was like your little sister, even though you two were the same age. You were there for her when her parents died. She was broken by that. She once told you that you were the only reason she was able to get by. Your support meant the world to her. You would always be by her side. Always.

Since her parents were dead, she would eventually be crowned queen of Arendelle. You remember how scared she was the entire month before the coronation. She was so nervous on the day of the coronation. She kept worrying that she'll drop the items, or she'll say something wrong. You just laughed at her and pushed it aside. You knew she would be a great queen, a great leader. She cared for the people in Arendelle, and everyone loved her.

It was that day, in fact, that she met Kristoff. To celebrate, you brought her up to the mountains for fun. You both ran into him and his pet Sven. It took some time, but they began to fall for each other. You called it. You knew it as soon as they locked eyes. You've know Anna long enough to be able to read her every thought. Well, she is a little easy to read for most people.

It is two years to the day that the coronation happened. Anna and Kristoff were married one year and six months from their meeting. Kristoff wasn't too fond of being known as King Kristoff of Arendelle, but he got used to it. Anna was the one doing most of the actual royal duties anyway. Kristoff attended just for show.

You are happy that Anna met Kristoff. He's one of your best friends now. You couldn't ask for better people than Anna and Kristoff. Sven too, of course. He was an odd animal. You swore he was smarter than Kristoff sometimes. He could always tell when you were a little down too. He would rub up against you for attention then give you a carrot. You knew he liked you at that point. If there's one thing you know about Sven, it's that he loves his carrots. Sharing them was the ultimate sign of friendship.

Kristoff leads you to his room. He knocks on the door then opens it. Anna is in front of her mirror, getting ready. She sees you two come in and jumps off her seat.

"Kristoff, (Y/N)!" She happily greets.

Anna rushes up to you and gives you a hug. You of course hug her back. She gives you a peck on the cheek and backs off.

"You look like you just woke up. You didn't forget about our day today, did you?"

You shoot a quick glance at Kristoff.

"No, no. Of course not. This is just my look… you know?"

"Okie dokie. Oh, and hello my king," Anna flirtatiously says, kissing Kristoff on the lips.

"Hello to you too," Kristoff responds.

You watch them kiss for a moment then clear your throat. The two break off and look at you.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that," Anna apologizes.

"No you're not," you chuckle.

The two laugh, then separate from each other.

"Are you ready, Anna?"

"Yes, of course."

You and Anna make your way to her door.

"Hey (Y/N), can I talk to you for a minute?"

You look back at Kristoff and nod. You turn to Anna.

"Hold on one second Anna, I gotta talk to Kristoff. Wait for me outside the door."

"I have to. You'd get lost if I didn't."

You make an obviously fake laugh then walk away. Anna giggles as she leaves.

"What is it, Kristoff?"

"I just want to remind you to be careful, okay? Remember you are with the queen. If anything happens…"

You give him a tap on the arm.

"Come on Kristoff. It's me you're talking about," you smile.

You run out of the room to catch up to Anna. Kristoff remains in the room and huffs.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

A moment later a guard walks into the room.

"King Kristoff, the council is waiting for you."

"Ah, yes. Let's get this over with."

Kristoff puts on some royal clothes before going to the meeting. He has to, even though he hates it. Kristoff and his guard leave the room and head out to the council meeting chamber. Kristoff walks to the king's chair, which is beside the queen's. Kristoff sits in his chair and clears his throat.

"So, I assume we're here to talk about our problem?" Kristoff assumes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Help me! Someone! Please!" A man screams.

He is sprinting through the snowy area outside Arendelle. He almost trips several times while running. He is sweating, even though the temperature is well below zero. He screams for help once more as he jumps over a tree. He slides across the snow and hits a tree. He uses it as a rest. He needs some air.

He turns around to see if the demon is behind him. A flurry of snow is all he can see. He's not even sure he's going back to Arendelle. He hears a laugh and immediately starts running. Before he can get moving an ice shard pierces through his stomach. He spits out some blood and looks down at the wound. The ice spreads to grab hold of his stomach. He is forced back into the blizzard. He screams all the way back, but his screams die eventually. Along with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Anna ride Sven out into the wilderness. You both get off of him after he stops. You rub his head and pull a carrot out of your pack. He quickly takes it from you and eats it. You smile at his eagerness.

"Alright Sven, I'll call you when we need a ride. You can hear this, right?" You ask, holding Kristoff's whistle.

Sven nods and runs back to Arendelle.

You turn around and face Queen Anna. She is in simple attire. Nothing to fancy, but nothing low class either. You point towards the forest.

"You ready?"

Anna nods.

The two of begin walking through the forest.

"So, how has being a queen been?" You ask.

"It's alright. Extra stressful lately though," she admits.

"Why is that?" You ask while keeping an eye out for anything abnormal.

"Oh, it's nothing you have to worry about. Really."

"Come on Anna, it's me. What's so bad that I can't handle it?"

Anna sighs and looks around. She points to an empty patch of grass.

"Let's sit over there. We can talk more once we set up."

You have no reason to argue, so you agree. You and Anna walk to the location she pointed out. You pull out a small piece of cloth and lay it on the ground. Anna sets down her basket full of food and lays out some for you both to eat. You grab a piece of bread and take a bite out of it. A couple crumbs fall on your shirt, but you don't notice. Anna giggles and brushes them off.

"You're quite the catch, you know. It's gonna take one special girl to put up with you."

You're dumbfounded for a moment before smiling like an idiot and rubbing the back of your head.

"Me and a girl? Anna, you know I'm not great with girls," you laugh.

Anna sighs. "Yes, that is true. I still remember how you screwed up with that princess I set you up with.

"Ok, in my defense she was really stuck up!"

"No she wasn't!"

"Maybe not to you, the queen. But to me she wasn't very nice."

"You spilled your drink on her…"

"Yeah, well–"

"Twice!" Anna exclaims.

You stop arguing and instead start laughing. Anna can't help but laugh with you.

You finish your bread and lie down on the cloth. Anna lies beside you.

"So what's got your mind all rattled? What's been so stressful," you ask.

Anna looks over at you and stares for a moment. She looks back at the sky and sighs.

"Do you remember those old scary stories my parents used to tell us?"

You think for a moment. "You mean the one about the monster hiding in the mountains?"

Anna nods. "That same one."

Anna's parents would always tell you two amazing stories about their time as king and queen. They'd go even further back by telling you their own adventures when they were teenagers. Adgar was quite the dare devil in his youth. He was even surprised he was alive to tell the stories he did. He once shared the story of when he fell off a building playing "catch me if you can" with his friends.

He tried to get on a building, and in fact did it. But when he tried jumping to another one he fell. Adgar's stories always interested you more than Idun's. Anna was the one who listened to Idun's. Eventually Adgar just started telling you alone about his stories. He and your father were friends since they were young. He would tell you embarrassing stories about your father, and the things they did when they were young. You would bring those home and ask your dad about them. He would always get flustered and ignore the questions.

However, there was one story that wasn't fun and games. When you and Anna were seven, the king and queen told you about a monster that lurks in the mountains. They said it freezes young children and keeps them for a trophy. As you grew up, you thought they were just silly ways to keep you and Anna away from the mountains at your young age. Granted, you've never been to the mountains. The few times you get close is when you hunt, but none of the game gets close to the mountains. There is an odd weather pattern there. It's always snowing and really cold. You weren't scared to go up there, but you just never needed too.

"What about it? It's a silly story," you snicker.

Anna shakes her head.

"That's what I thought too, but… People who've been going into the mountains never come back. There is something up there that's killing them. We've had over two dozen deaths this month alone."

You use your elbows to lift your upper body up a bit. You look down at Anna. She has a sad look on her face. To be honest, you don't believe that there is a monster hiding up there. You imagine it to be some bandits, or maybe a crazy hermit. However, you can tell that all the deaths in her kingdom truly take its toll on her. She's an amazing queen.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't know, or I wouldn't have brought it up."

Anna looks at you and smiles. "No need for apologies (Y/N), you didn't know. In fact, I'm surprised your father never told you."

"Yeah… he doesn't let me in and much about Arendelle. I think it's because I won't take over as Captain of the Guard. He really hates that."

"If you don't mind my asking, why don't you? Your father has told me that you surpass a lot of guards with your skills with a sword."

You shrug and lie back down.

"I don't know. I just do so much around that I don't really care about it."

Anna giggles. "That's true. We wouldn't want to lose one of our best sources of food. You have the best hunting skill in Arendelle."

"I think that's pushing it a little bit, but sure. We'll go with that," you admit.

You and Anna grab another piece of food from the basket. Anna pulls out some wine that she snuck out from the castle's stash. You raise your brow and politely decline it. You aren't one for wine. Anna respects that and pours a glass for herself.

"The queen isn't going to get drunk, is she?" You joke.

"No! Of course not! I can have a drink if I want to!" She overreacts.

This causes you to laugh uncontrollably. Anna lightly smacks you and takes a drink. You take the hit and grab another piece of food.

You look around and take in the beauty that is nature. You always appreciated what the planet has given you. Your old hunting teacher, Alfred, taught you a lot about respecting nature and the other things that have life. That includes the animals, the plants, and even the water. He always said you have to become one with nature in order to hunt it. You have to respect it all. Then, and only then, can you take from it.

You realize you've been taught a lot about how to live your life. Alfred taught you to respect the plant while your father taught you to respect people. He always talked about the respect between two combatants. Even when fighting someone you hate, you should always respect their ability. You should also respect what they're fighting for, even if you disagree. It's all about respect with your dad, and that's part of the reason you two aren't close. It's all about respect and duty with him. He always gets on your back about what you're going to do with your life.

Anna finishes her glass and puts everything back into the basket. You are lost in thought, and don't even notice her. Anna pokes your cheek, which startles you. You flinch away and she laughs.

"Come on (Y/N), let's go walk around some more. I really want to see more."

You nod and stand up with Anna.

The two of you start walking further away from Arendelle. A gust of wind blows by, taking Anna's small cape. It flies away in the wind and further into the cold forest.

"Hey! Kristoff got that for me!" Anna cries out.

"Come on, let's go get it!"

You and Anna start chasing after her cape. You pass by some trees and traverse into the colder regions of Arendelle. Anna stops as soon as snow starts to appear. You notice and stop running.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"I… I don't want to pass by into the cold. I don't like it."

You raise your brow, and think of what she said. Maybe she really does believe in some monster.

"Ok, you stay here. I'll grab your cape," you reassure.

Anna gives you a concerned look.

"Don't worry Anna, I won't be long," you smile.

You rush into the cold plain of Arendelle. You pass by the snow and some dead trees. You have to cover your face to keep the snow away, but you can still see quite clearly. You look around for Anna's cape. It shouldn't have gotten too far away, right? You walk deeper and deeper into the snow. It gets colder and colder. You won't be able to stay in this weather for long.

You finally see Anna's cape attached to a tree branch. It doesn't seem torn or anything. You smile and run over to it. You approach the tree and grab onto the lowest branch. The snow impedes your progress of climbing the tree, but you're still able to do it. You pull yourself up and grab Anna's cape. You smile in victory until something happens. You lose your footing on the tree and fall off. You land on your back, knocking the wind out of you.

You cough and try to get air into your lungs. You hold onto the cape for warmth as you try to stand up. You look around and notice someone in the distance. You think it's a woman. She's just sitting there… staring at you.

"Hello? Do you need some help?" You call out.

The snowy wind blows past you, forcing you to cover your eyes.

When you look back to where the woman was. Nobody is there. You have no idea what just happened, but you decide to ignore it. You run as fast as you can out of the cold and back to Anna. She can see you're a little fatigued and hurt. Anna rushes beside you and helps you to a nearby tree.

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt for me or anything, did you?" She asks with concern.

She brings you against a tree, which you lay against for support.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you nod. "Oh yeah, here's your cape.

You hand it to her with both hands. Anna smiles and kisses you on the cheek for your actions.

"Thank you, but I think we should head back to Arendelle. You're freezing," she giggles.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a little cold."

You slowly grab the whistle and try to blow into it. Anna swipes it from your hand and wags her finger at you.

"You don't have enough air right now. I'll do it."

Anna blows the whistle as hard as she can. She is satisfied with the sound and puts it in her own pocket. Anna smiles and pats your head.

"Thanks for saving my cape."

"No problem, really."

You and Anna sit and talk for the duration of your wait. Sven doesn't take long to arrive. You and Anna jump on his back and ride back to Arendelle. The whole ride back there was something on your mind. That woman in the snow. Who was she? What did she even look like? And what was she doing out there? It almost made you want to go back and get her, in case she was in trouble. There was no point now, however. It would just be a waste of energy and time. It was going to get dark soon anyway. You hope that woman is going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's another four dead this week," Kristoff sighs.

The council stays silent. They don't know what to say about this. There's nothing to say about this. Kristoff looks around and tries to think of something. He knows that Arendelle cannot continue to have this monster killing all their people. It's disrupting trade, and is harming the reputation of the once great city.

Kristoff clears his throat and comes to a decision.

"We're going after this monster. Get me the Captain of the Guard!"

The council is surprised at Kristoff's words. One of the guards scurry off to get their captain.

"Are you sure it can be killed?" One member asks.

Kristoff shrugs. "I truly don't know, but we have to try. If not, it could attack Arendelle.

A few minutes later a man walks in. Kristoff can see the resemblance between you and your father. You aren't exactly alike, but you have his facial structure. Your father does look more hardened and serious than you do. He is in high quality armour with the Arendelle symbol on the chest. He has black clothes underneath the armour which is visible around the arm and leg area. His blonde hair is short and slicked back for perception.

He marches up to the king and stands straight.

"Your majesty, you summoned me," he greets.

"Yes. I need you to gather your best men and lead a hunt for the monster. Prepare your men for tomorrow morning. Tell them all to rest up, and have a good meal."

The Captain bows. "Of course, consider it done."

The Captain twirls his finger in a circle and starts walking out the door. Nearby guards understand the signal and follow him. Kristoff looks to Anna's empty chair and thinks about her. She may not agree with his decision right now, but he must carry through. As King of Arendelle he has to do something. That's one of the reasons he hates being a king. All these heavy choices… he isn't good with them.

Kristoff sits back in his chair and stares at the council.

"Was there anything else to talk about?" He wearily asks.

"No, nothing that deserves your attention," one answers.

"Then I will retire to my chambers. Thank you all for coming."

He gets out of his chair and walks out of the room. He goes to Anna and his room and lies on the bed. He gets comfortable and stares up at the ceiling. His eyes start to get a little droopy.

"So this is why (Y/N) never wants to get out of bed. Yeah… I can see the appeal," he chuckles to himself.

Kristoff glances over at the window. This window reveals the mountains, and the small forest outside of Arendelle. He thinks of both his best friend and his wife.

"You two better be okay. That thing is after you, Anna, and I bet it would kill (Y/N) to get you.


	2. Chapter 2

You, Anna, and Sven enter Arendelle. Sven brings you to the castle and lets you all off. You get off first and offer your hand as support for Anna.

"Why, what a gentleman," she giggles.

"I always try to be."

She gets off Sven and starts walking with you towards the castle.

"So, it's still okay I have dinner in your castle, right? I haven't made a back-up plan."

"Of course. It's no problem at all. Listen, I'm going to go see where Kristoff is. Do you want to come?"

You look back to the town then to Anna.

"No, I think I'm going to go kill some time before dinner. Thanks for offering," you nod.

"Well, ok. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" You wave while walking away.

Anna stares at you for a moment before thinking of something.

"Hey (Y/N)! How about I go get Kristoff then we can all go out for chocolate!" She happily suggests.

You stop and turn around. You think for a moment.

"I don't know…"

"(Y/N), as your queen I am ordering you to get chocolate with us," Anna says in a playful yet somewhat serious tone.

"Ok, ok," you submit. "But you still have to find Kristoff."

Anna shakes her head with a huge smile on her face. She heads up to the castle in search of Kristoff. Anna approaches one of the guards.

"Where is Kristoff?" She happily asks.

"Last I heard he was in his room, your majesty."

"Thanks!"

She walks to Kristoff's room and finds him sleeping on the bed. Anna giggles at this. She walks up to the bed and lays beside him. She snuggles right up against him and places her head on his chest. He starts to wake up a bit. He looks over to her and smiles.

"Hey Anna. How was your time with (Y/N)?"

"It was good," she says. "How was the meeting? Did you make it without me being here?"

Kristoff sighs and looks at the ceiling.

"The council really got on my back about our… problem. I… well…"

"Kristoff… sweety… what did you do?"

"I tasked some of our guards to… to go eliminate her."

"You're going to kill her?" Anna asks.

Kristoff sighs. "Anna, there isn't a choice. She's getting to close to Arendelle, and the death rate has gone up. I'm sorry, but we have to."

Anna stays silent and leans on Kristoff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You walk out of the castle and into Arendelle. You aren't really sure what to do now. You could go back to sleep, but it's the middle of the day and you have to be awake for the dinner. Hunting is always an option. Last, but not least, there is the tavern. You shrug and make your way over to Arendelle's tavern.

You enter and find a seat at the bar. You ask for one drink, and one drink is what you get. You gulp down half of the glass before putting it down and looking around the room. You're happy that the tavern in Arendelle isn't a pisshole. There are a lot of taverns around the world that just have a bunch of idiots fighting each other. There are a bunch of idiots here, but thankfully the violence is at a minimum here.

One of the bar girls approaches you and grabs your mug. She has beautiful green hair that goes down to her waist. Her eyes match her hair, as they are green as well. Her skin is very pale, but is suits her. Her name is Gaia. She's been a friend of yours for years now. You met her when you got a job hunting food for the tavern. She was the one who you sold the meat to. You two got along and became friends. Other than Anna and Kristoff, she was your closest friend.

"Want a refill, hun?" She asks.

"Sure, why not. Got nothing better to do right now," you huff.

Gaia fills up your cup and places it in front of you. She leans in.

"So, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"What?" You chuckle.

She laughs with you. "I don't know. I heard it from one of the drunk sailors over there. But in all seriousness you seem sad."

"Nah, I'm fine. I just want to kill the time until my plans come to fruition." you say, taking another drink.

"Now that's something I've never heard you say. Don't you avoid your dad at all costs?"

"Yeah, usually. But we do spend a lot of time together on each other's birthdays. Today is his, but he left to go do… something. I'm not sure."

Gaia nods and looks around the room. She can see the place is filling up.

"Well, I have to get back to it. Come by after closing and we'll talk some more," she smiles.

"Maybe. I won't be here if my plan pans out for me."

"Ok, no problem. Just drop by after my work if you're free. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

You nod and raise your glass to her.

"Of course. I'll try and hunt something nice for you."

Gaia walks away and starts talking to some of the other customers. You watch her for a second before taking another drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain (L/N) enters the barracks and looks around. He sees all the men brave enough to fight for Arendelle. He smiles at that. These are his men. They're his responsibility. He walks up to a table with three men playing some cards.

"Anders, can I have a word with you?"

One of the men turn to face the Captain and nod.

He has a defined, yet calm face. He has shoulder length red hair that is pushed behind his ears and out of his face. His green eyes meet with the Captain's.

"Yes, sir?" He answers.

The Captain puts his hands on his sides and looks around to his men. He looks back to Anders.

"I want you to give all the men the night off. Tell them we're going on a hunt tomorrow."

"If I may ask – a hunt for what, sir?"

"We're going after the monster."

Anders is a little surprised but hides it decent enough.

"I'll make sure the men have an ample amount of time with their families. We both know that it is a dangerous task."

The Captain sighs. "I know, but let's not tell them that. We need to keep morale up."

"Of course. So, are you going to be spending time with your son before this?"

The Captain gives Anders a stern look.

"Yes, I will. He is planning a little surprise dinner for me."

"How is it a surprise if you know?" Anders asks.

"Yes, indeed how is it? He has to work on his skills to keep things a secret. However, I can give this day to him. It is my birthday and I won't push all the work he did aside."

Anders nods in understanding.

"If I may, sir… what is the problem you and your son have?"

"Anders, I advise you never to ask that question again."

"Y-yes sir."

The Captain walks out the door and looks towards the castle.

"It's a shame, (Y/N)… Even if it wasn't my birthday… I would have spent these hours with you," he whispers to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You make your way to the castle in order to prepare for the surprise dinner. The guards allow you into the dining area and start to set up the place. They have fancy plates, cutlery, and decorations for the table. You can smell the food being prepared. You smile and rubs your hands together in anticipation.

Kristoff and Anna walk into the room.

"Hey (Y/N), your dinner all ready?" Anna asks.

Kristoff takes a whiff of the air and smiles.

"I believe it is almost ready. It certainly smells like it," he chuckles.

"Hey, it's all thanks to you. I wouldn't be able to pull this off without you guys. I cannot cook like your cooks can."

Kristoff and Anna nods.

"Yeah, you aren't the best cook," they both say.

"Hey!"

The two of them laugh. You can't help but let out a chuckle. You look over to the door and notice the door open. Your father walks in and stares at the three of you. He bows his head to Kristoff and Anna. He then looks over at you with a blank face.

"Son."

"Father."

The two of you stare at each other for a moment. Kristoff and Anna know this is family time for the two of you so they decide to leave. You both bow as they exit and look back at each other.

"I got the castle cook to prepare us steak. I know it's your favourite," you tell him.

"That it is. I'm glad you can remember such simple things."

You recoil a bit and frown. You don't let your father see it, and you wipe it off your face.

You both take a seat at opposite ends of the table. Before you can say anything else the staff come in and places a table full of food in front of you both. The most prominent thing is a full steak. Enough for ten people. You smile and grab three whole slices. Your father regally grabs one and places it on his plate.

"You're really going to eat all that?" He remarks without looking at you.

"I… Well I wouldn't want to waste the food," you respond weakly.

"You could at least act a little more proper."

You sigh and cut a piece of steak for you. You place it in your mouth and smile at the taste. They really did a good job. You look up at to your father.

"It's really good. Do you like it?"

"It's very nice. The cooks are quite talented."

Your face shows that you're stumped. Your father is shutting down all of your attempts.

"So, how has your work been? Anything new?"

"It's been as it always has. You would know more if you'd simply join the guard."

"That's not for me, father. You know that," you argue.

"Then what is for you? Do you have a passion for anything? No, you just waste all your talents!" He says with a stern and loud voice.

You recoil a bit and sigh. You push your food around a little. He looks at you then quickly diverts his eyes. He takes another bite of his food in complete silence. He finishes his first steak and grabs another one. He fills his plate with vegetables and other sides. You haven't even finished your first.

Your father takes a quick look at you and sighs.

"What has been keeping you occupied?"

You are a little surprised at his question. You go to talk but accidently swallow some of your saliva. You cough and pat your chest. Your father shakes his head and takes another bite.

"I haven't been doing too much lately. The simple jobs I get here and there that keep me going."

"So you still haven't gotten a legitimate job? Haven't found a girl? Haven't taken up your duty as a man?"

You clench your teeth and look at your hands.

"Sometimes you have to enjoy life a little, father. You can't always be so focused on duty."

"Duty is what drives a man, and keeps him alive. Fun is not the way to live," he firmly states.

"But you can't live without entertainment! I need to experience things!"

You father's eyes widen a little but then change to anger.

"And your fun could get people killed! With your talent you could be helping all of Arendelle, but no! Instead you just want to have 'fun' and 'experience things'."

You slam your fist on the table and stand up.

"You know what? Forget it! I was hoping we could spend just a little time together, but no! You never once supported me on anything unless it was to be just like you, and you know what? I'm never going to be like you! You're just a stuck up bastard!"

You barge out the room. Your father stands up and stares at you as you leave. He lifts his arm a little but lets it sag. He sits back down and looks at his food.

"He's so much like you, Veronica. You'd be proud of him," he mumbles.

The Captain slams his fist on the table then rets his head in his hands. He stands up and walks out of the room with intention of following you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You walk around the castle for ten minutes before finally finding the exit. You storm out of the castle and walk into town. You stand still for a moment and place your hands on your hips. You walk around in a small square before throwing your arms in the air and letting out a small scream.

You look at the ground and start walking around the city. You make your way to your house. You stare at the door before pushing it open and slamming the door behind you. You throw yourself on your bed and stare at the ceiling. Your mind spirals with hatred towards your oppressive father. You tighten your grip on the blankets then flip onto your side. You shake your head and flip over to your other side.

"What did I ever do to you? I bet you wish I wasn't born so mother could be alive."

Your father stands outside your door and hears your words. He sighs and walks away.

"That's not true… I just…" He tries to come up with the words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

"Alright men! Here's what we're dealing with!" Captain (L/N) shouts to his men. "The king is done having the good people of Arendelle being taken away by that monster hiding in the mountains! And when he has a problem, he calls upon the best. You are his royal knights, the highest ranking warriors in all of Arendelle! In all of the world! Now let's get this monster and save Arendelle!"

"Huzzah!" Thirty three men respond.

Captain (L/N) smiles and walks up Anders.

"Do you think we can beat it, sir?"

"I believe so," the Captain responds.

Anders nods and gets on his horse. The Captain gets on his own and sighs.

"We have to. As long as she lives then Arendelle is in danger… a danger I helped create."

The Captain mounts his horse and looks back into the town. He sees your house and sighs.

"Let's go men!" He shouts.

The soldiers hit their armour and trot out of Arendelle. All of the wives and children watch as their husbands and fathers leave. They wave goodbye. The Captain ignores this sentimental action. There isn't a point to take note of it in his case.

The commotion and noise wakes you up. You push off your bed and fall onto the floor. You slowly get yourself on your feet and stretch. Your mind pushes the events of last night to the front of your mind. You cringe a bit. You change your clothes and leave your house. You notice the guards leaving just as you walk out. You see your father leading them.

"Good," you snarl at his departure.

You turn away and walk towards the tavern. You enter it and approach the bar. You grab one of the drinks prepared for someone else and gulp it down. Gaia sees this and rushes over to you.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow it down, it's only morning."

You look at her. Her gentle stare causes you to calm down. You look at the mug and put it down.

"Are you okay?" Gaia softly asks.

"I'm… yeah, I'm fine. Do you have any work for me to do? Anything to keep me occupied?"

Gaia stares at you for a moment before sighing. She knows something is wrong with you, but she's known you long enough to know how stubborn you are.

"We could use some more meat, pelts, and firewood. If you could get any of those things then I would appreciate it."

You nod and quickly exit the building. Gaia watches you leave and sighs.

"You stubborn idiot," she whispers.

You walk to your house and walk in. You look around and find your bow and quiver. You fill the quiver up and attach it to your back. You wrap your bow around your back, making the string push against your body. You then leave your house and head towards the castle. If you're getting meat, pelts, and firewood then you'll need a little help.

You cross the bridge and make your way to the castle's stables. You find Sven happily staring at the sky.

"Hey Sven, how's it going big guy?"

Sven looks over to you and wears a big, happy grin. He rushes up to you and licks your cheek.

"It's good to see you too buddy," you chuckle, rubbing the side of his face. "Hey, would you like to come help me carry some wood? I need your strength."

He nods his head with great enthusiasm. You smile and walk him over to his sled. You hook him up and get into position on the sled.

"You ready Sven?"

He nods.

"Then let's go!"

Sven howls and starts running out of the castle and through Arendelle. You pass through the town and head to the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain (L/N) and his guards go through the beautiful forest outside of Arendelle. Their horses carry them over the terrain. They can see the snow start to fall around them. The Captain looks around and snarls. He brushes some snow off of his armour and continues on.

"So we're going after the monster up here?" A soldier asks another soldier.

"Yes, I believe so. I don't like it."

"I heard it freezes people."

"I heard that it will keep your body and eat it."

"I heard it will turn you into a frost monster, then use you in its army."

The soldiers continue to bicker amongst themselves. Captain (L/N) cringes under their complaining.

"Why don't you all shut up and focus on the job!" The Captain yells.

The soldiers stay silent for a moment before collapsing on themselves. The Captain ignores their response and looks forward. He looks into the sky and breathes out. He can somewhat see his breath. He knows they're getting close.

After almost an hour of horse riding, they enter the snowy wasteland.

"Stay alert men. We're entering its territory," Captain (L/N) warns.

The men get off their horses and start walking through the tundra. The snow begins picking up and laughter can be heard. It's a woman's voice.

All the soldiers pull out their swords and get into a circular position. The Captain steps out of the circle.

"Demon! I am Captain (L/N)! Show yourself, and submit to punishment for your crimes against Arendelle, and our queen!"

"Your… queen? You believe she is so innocent?" The voice asks.

"Silence! How dare you say anything about our queen!"

"I'll say something to your queen. A message. Your cold corpses," she laughs.

Pieces of ice appear from the ground and drives spikes through several of the soldiers. The ice expands into their bodies and completely freezes them, turning them into pure ice. The remaining soldiers spread out and keep their swords up. The frozen soldiers start moving in a very slow manner. They put their swords up and attempt to kill their friends.

The remaining soldiers easily block the attack and get away from their frozen comrades.

"Their dead, men! Don't hold back on them!" Captain (L/N) yells, slashing one of the frozen soldiers to pieces.

The soldiers quickly gain morale and fight their frozen allies. They aren't much of a threat, so they're dispatched quite easily.

The remaining soldiers gather and try and find out what to do. Captain (L/N) walks up to one of the frozen soldiers and attempts to find some sort of clue. He leans in and looks at him. The other soldiers keep an eye out for anything. Suddenly, they can feel small earthquakes. The Captain stand up and look around. The soldiers get into position and keep a 360 view of everything.

A huge ice monster pushes through the trees and yells at the soldiers. In shock, some of the soldiers don't move at all. The monster grabs two of the soldiers and throws them in his mouth. He crunches them in his ice teeth. Blood fills its face, turning the white snow to red. Captain (L/N) clenches his teeth in anger and tightens his grip on the sword.

"We can take it men! The demon can't have much more after this!"

Captain runs up to the monster and slices its leg. The monster howls and swings its arm to hit the Captain. The Captain takes the full force of the attack and is sent flying into a tree. He smashes into it hard and falls onto his stomach. The rest of the soldiers stand fast in an attempt to stop the monster. The keep it at bay, but aren't able to do any notable damage to it.

The Captain attempts to pick himself up, but fails on his first try. Gravity pulls him back down. He looks up to see his men being killed. The monster grabs one and rips him right in half. It throws the two halves at the soldiers. The Captain looks a little to the right and sees a small dagger. He clenches his teeth and starts moving. He gets to his knees and starts sprinting towards the monster. On his way he picks up the small dagger and his own sword. He grips them both tightly and jumps at the monster, stabbing it with both blades. He then starts climbing up the monster, using the blades as grips. He continues to stab the abomination until he reaches its face. The shoves the sword right between its eyes.

The monster howls and falls on its back. The Captain leaves his sword and simply rolls off of the twisted creation. He breathes in much of the icy air in order to recover from the battle he just endured. The remaining seven soldiers run to their captain's side.

"Captain! Are you okay? I can't believe you just did that!" One says in disbelief.

The Captain nods and raises his hand towards his allies. One soldier extends his hand and grabs the Captain's hand. He pulls him and smiles.

"Glad you're not out of the fight, Captain."

The Captain nods and grabs his sword.

"This isn't over yet. We still have to find the one causing all this," he declares.

He looks around to see his fallen comrades then gives a nod of respect. He tilts his head one way and they all start running.

"Good job Captain, you 'killed' one of my favourite pets. Do you feel proud?" The voice taunts.

Captain (L/N) refuses to respond to the taunts.

"Silent now, huh? Let's find something to make you scream."

Ice spikes suddenly appear out of the ground, attempting to get all the soldiers. One falls victim, as the spike goes right through his body and lifts him into the air. He is suspended on the spike. The Captain looks back and grinds his teeth. He looks down and notices ice start to form. He rolls to the side to avoid this spike. He pushes off the ground and moves back to avoid another one. He scrambles to his feet and looks for his men. They are actively trying not to get impaled.

He looks around to try and think of something, then sees someone in the distance. A pale, blonde haired woman. The Captain tightens his grip on his sword and rushes after her. One of the soldiers sees their captain running ahead.

"Come on men, the captain needs some help!"

The soldiers chase after the captain.

Captain (L/N) continues to chase after the woman. He enters a clearing and attempts to look around. The snow is much denser here then it was before. He keeps his sword ready, just in case. The snow suddenly clears to reveal the same woman as before. She is wearing a dark blue dress made of ice. Her hair is tied up in a somewhat spiked bun. She looks as devilish as he imagined.

"It's been a long time, Demon" he says, raising his sword.

"It has, Captain. Are you the reason why everyone calls me demon?" She laughs. "Seems my name is no longer proper. It really does hurt my feelings when people forget my name."

The other soldiers find their captain and take position with him.

"Oh no, are the big bad soldiers going to hurt me?" She feigns fear.

"Anders, go," Captain (L/N) whispers.

One solider rushes up to the woman and attacks. The Captain comes around from the side and slices at her head. The woman doesn't even more. Ice immediately forms to block both attacks. The two men are in slight shock at the defense she has put up. The ice wraps itself around the blades and causes them to shatter.

The woman lifts her hand and shoots out a mixture of snow and ice at the two men, causing them to fly away. The rest of the soldiers rush in to attack the woman. Every attack they throw is blocked by her ice. She laughs and throws her hand out towards one of the men. An ice spike extends out and goes right through the armour. The solider coughs up some blood and falls over dead.

The rest of the soldiers back off, but don't lose their agro. They attack some more, but all their attacks are stopped by the ice. The woman doesn't even move to block – the ice does it automatically. The woman throws her hand forward and creates a giant ice wall that hits two of the soldiers. She makes another wall behind them and pulls that towards her. The two walls completely crush the soldiers.

Captain (L/N) opens his eyes and shakes his head. He looks over to find Anders knocked out. The Captain gets up and looks over to his soldiers. He looks just in time to see the woman kill the remainder of them. He looks back to Anders then to the ground. His mind wanders to you, his child. He huffs and shakes his head.

Captain (L/N) crawls over to Anders and shakes him. Anders' eyes slowly open and looks to his captain.

"Anders, listen to me. You have to get back to Arendelle and tell them we failed. I'll hold her off so you can escape."

"What! But… but Captain," Anders stutters.

"I don't want to hear it, soldier. You get back to Arendelle and report to the king and queen," Captain (L/N) orders. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Bring a message to (Y/N) for me. Tell him that I'm sorry for the way I acted towards him. Tell him… tell him the reason I did it is because of his mother. He reminds me so much about her and her free spirit that… I just couldn't take it… I'm a fool. Please, tell him to remember what I taught him, and to respect the way I raise him, and to understand why I did it. Finally… tell him not to worry about me. I'm going to be with my wife once more."

"Captain…"

"Go, Anders. Go right now!" Captain (L/N) yells, pushing him away from the scene.

Ander looks back at the Captain before nodding and running away. The Captain stands up and faces the woman. She smiles and moves her hands to her side, taunting him. The Captain grabs one of his soldier's swords and rushes at the woman. He attempts to hit her but is stopped by a giant ice hands. The hand wraps itself around his wrist and breaks it.

He grunts in pain and drops the sword. The ice continues by picking him up into the air and spinning him around before slamming him on the ground. He coughs and tries to get back up. Another ice hand shoots out from under him. It squeezes him in its palm. The woman waves her hand and the ice hand positions him in front of her. He barely attempts to brake free.

"What's wrong Captain? Did you not expect me to survive being abandoned in the mountains? Did you not think your little decision wouldn't have any consequences?"

"It was the right call. You almost killed your sister."

"I never meant to! I loved my sister, and my family! But it seems they don't care for me in the slightest. I will get Anna when the time comes, but for now… I can punish you for making my parents abandon me."

"It was the right choice," the Captain smiles.

Anders looks behind him and sees the Captain in trouble. He has a giant urge to go help his mentor, but he remains to watch. The Captain manages to get one arm free and attempts to punch the woman. His fist connects with her face. Her head jerks to the side but quickly returns to face the Captain.

"That wasn't very nice, Captain. May I ask, do you have any children?" she taunts.

The Captain snarls at her.

"I take that as a yes."

The ice hand moves the Captain high in the air, then lets him fall. He falls for a few seconds before a spike bursts from the ground and goes through his stomach. Captain (L/N) slides down half the spike before stopping. Blood drips down the spike and into the snow. The woman brings her hand down, causing the ice hand to slam down on the spike. This pushes the Captain all the way to the bottom, splitting his body in two.

Anders covers his mouth and almost throws up. He looks back once more before running away.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Sven finally make it to the forest. You dismount Sven and give him a carrot.

"I'm going to get a feel for the area. Stay here until I whistle for you, okay buddy?"

Sven nods and happily eats his carrot. He stops and smells you for a moment. He huffs at you and almost gives you a questioning look.

"No, Sven. I'm fine. Trust me."

You pet him a bit before walking away. You give your bow string a little tug to make sure it's still good. The bow snaps back and hits your chest. It stings a little bit.

You chuckle at that. You always find it easy to find peace in the forest. It was part of Alfred's teachings. That's one thing you'll always appreciate. It's especially helpful right now. He always said that animals can smell sadness, which makes them run away. You almost believe this, since Sven is so good at it.

You walk around for a few minutes before finding some animal tracks. They aren't wolf tracks, or even deer ones. You examine them for a moment. They seem like horse tracks. You stand up and look around. The tracks lead up into the mountains. You have a questioning look on your face. You are tempted to follow them until you hear something. You slowly take your bow off and grab and arrow.

You turn around to see a lone deer eating some grass. You're surprised it hasn't noticed you. You slowly load your bow and aim it at the deer. You take a deep breath and hold it. You shoot and kill it instantly. You breathe out and lower your bow. You walk up to the dead animal and kneel down beside it. You place your hand on its side and close your eyes.

You wait a few moments before opening your eyes and pulling out the arrow. You whistle for Sven. He comes a few seconds later. You pick up the corpse and place it in the back of the sled.

"Alright, I'll need a few more. But… there are these tracks. Sven, want to go see whose they are?"

Sven nods. You smile and find the tracks once more.

"Come on Sven!"

Sven follows you as you follow the tracks. They lead up to the snow and beyond. You stare up for a moment then sigh. Going into the mountains may not be the best idea, and who knows what these people were doing up there.

Sven knocks your head to grab your attention.

"Hey," you say, rubbing your head. "What was tha-"

You turn around to face Sven and see something behind him. The eyes and growls of wolves are evident. You slowly walk over to Sven and untie the sled from him.

"Sven, get ready to run."

He huffs in understanding.

You get on his back and tap his back. He starts running. The wolves give chase. Thankfully some of the wolves go for the dead deer, but a significant amount chase after you both. You look back and widen your eyes in worry.

"Don't stop moving Sven! Go into the tundra!"

You grab an arrow and load up your bow. You take aim and shoot one. You miss. You continue to shoot arrows at the wolves to try and keep them away. They are getting closer, trying to take bites at Sven. You see this and try to think of something.

By this time, Sven has gone deep into the winter storm. This makes shooting arrows very unreliable. Suddenly the wolves stop giving chase and start whining. Sven rushes far away from them.

"Sven, we've lost them. You can stop."

Sven stops and breathes heavily.

You dismount him and rub his head.

"You did good buddy. You really saved me back there."

Sven smiles and licks you. You smile and notice something else in the storm. You pass by Sven and look around for whatever you saw. Sven takes a few steps away from you just to move a little.

You don't see anything at eye level, but you notice something lower than you. You move your head down to see a small creature. It looks like a tiny snow man without a nose. It opens its stick arms and smiles at you.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hearts!"

"Oh, that's… wait, warm what?"

The small snowman suddenly changes. His eyes go pure black. His mouth fills with deadly teeth. His little stick arms become fatally sharp. You recoil a bit at the change. The small snowman jumps at you, attempting to grab you. You franticly move out of the way, but not fast enough to dodge the snowman's claws. They leave a gash in your stomach. You feel the pain and throw your hand on the wound. The blood drips past your hand and onto the snow.

"Arrhhh," you scream.

Sven quickly turns around and sees you hurt. He howls and rushes towards you. The small snowman turns around and opens his claws for Sven. You ignore your wound and pull out one of your arrows. You throw it at the snowman, but it does nothing.

The snowman turns around and comes at you again.

"Whoa, no!" You yell, executing a hammer fist at the snowman's head.

The head flies off the snow man and rolls across the ground. The body of the snowman runs over to it and places the head back on.

Sven gets beside you and growls at the thing. It turns to you and rushes at you. You back up and try to think of something to do. Sven tries to attack the snowman, but it attacks him. Sven gets a giant cut on his side. He howls in pain.

"Sven!" You scream. "Sven, go! Tell Kristoff and Anna about this!"

Sven turns to you with a sad face. You rip off your sleeve and wrap it around Sven's wound. It isn't much, but Sven should be able to reach Arendelle now.

"Sven, you need to get back. Go! I'll be there soon!"

Sven stares at you for a moment before running away.

You turn towards the snowman and try to think of what to do. You keep backing away from it as it comes towards you. As you back up until you slip a little bit. You look back to see the cliff. You get an idea. The little monster jumps at you once more. You jump to the side, causing the snowman to jump off the edge. You hear it scream all the way to the bottom. You're breathing heavily at the encounter. You can't believe what you just saw. You look down at your stomach and the wound you have.

"I have to… I have to find some way to bandage this up," you tell yourself.

You keep one arm on the wound and start walking. Before you can get anywhere you start to hear the sound of wolves. You see them appear from the blizzard. You sigh and pull out one of your arrows. You know you can't take these wolves, especially in your current state. One jumps at you and tries to claw your face. You dodge the wolf and stumble onto your knees. Another one jumps at you. You push the arrow into its neck and toss it aside. This doesn't kill it, however.

"Damn it… I'm… I can't… I…" You mumble before falling unconscious.

The wolves surround your body and get ready to feast. The area suddenly becomes clear of all snow. A blonde haired woman stands not too far away from you. The wolves see her and run away. She walks up to you and flips you onto your back. She looks at you and remembers the Captain.

"You look a lot like him. A son, maybe? Handsome too," she giggles. "Oh, you were the same man standing with Anna earlier today too. Oh, how the stars align."

She kneels down and looks at your wound.

"Seems you fought off Olaf; that's quite a feat."

The woman places her hands on the wound and freezes it over. She then waves her hand, causing the snow to appear for a few seconds. The snow clears and you two are gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Hours Later

Kristoff and Anna finish a meeting with the council and exit the room.

"Well, at least that one wasn't depressing," Kristoff chuckles.

"I never thought I'd see the day where YOU were happy to discuss trade routes," Anna points out.

"Yeah, that's true. But I'll take what I can get these days."

The two walk through the halls and encounter one of the cooks.

"My King, my Queen, I understand that people may be your friends but making us cook so much food and letting it sit there leaves a knot in my stomach."

Kristoff and Anna raise their brow.

"What are you talking about?" They both ask.

"You had two guests eat dinner yesterday, no? Well they barely ate any of the food we cooked. We simply can't take that the quality food I served was wasted."

"Oh, well I can assure you it won't happen again," Anna nods.

The cook bows and leaves.

Anna looks at Kristoff.

"Wasn't that supposed to be a big night for (Y/N)? Why would he and his father barely eat anything? I hope nothing bad happened."

Before Kristoff can respond a guard hastily approaches them.

"My king, my queen, you must follow me!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Kristoff asks.

"One of our soldiers, Anders, returned from his mission. He's badly wounded."

Kristoff thinks for a moment. Anders was one of the Captain's most trusted soldiers. He no doubt was on the mission to hunt the monster. If he's back, then where are the rest of the soldiers?

"Ok, lead us to him," Kristoff orders.

The guard leads Kristoff and Anna to the doctor's quarters. Anders has bandages on his head and across his upper body. He looks over and sees the king and queen. He lowers his head in disappointment.

"Anders! Are you okay? Where's the rest of the soldiers?" Kristoff asks.

"The- they're dead, sir. All of them. I'm all that's left."

Both Anna and Kristoff look at each other then back at Anders.

"Is… is Captain (L/N) dead?" Anna asks.

Anders tightens his eyes and nods. Anna covers her eyes for a moment and walks over to the window.

"Oh (Y/N)…" She whispers.

Kristoff stays silent and looks at Anders.

"Is she still alive?"

Anders nods.

"She tore us apart, sir. If I may speak freely; if she attacks Arendelle I don't think we could beat her."

Anna looks back at Kristoff and Anders. She can't even begin to imagine your reaction when you find out that your father has been killed. Maybe she should tell you the truth about her. Maybe telling you exactly who killed your father could calm you down. She knows you don't believe in monsters.

"Well, what should we do?" Anna asks.

Kristoff looks at her then sighs. He truly has no idea what to do. There is only one thing he can think of.

"We… we should let (Y/N) know. He'll no doubt want to know of his father's death."

Anna and Anders stay silent. Anders take in a deep breath and stands up.

"I'm coming with you. I have to tell him his father's last words."

Both Anna and Kristoff nod.

The three of them leave the castle and enter the town. They approach your house and knock on the door. They wait a few moments.

"(Y/N)? Are you still sleeping?" Kristoff laughs.

There is no response.

Kristoff pushes the door open and looks around your house. You aren't there. He sighs and leaves the house, approaching Anna and Anders.

"He's not home."

"Maybe he's at the tavern? He is friends with Gaia."

Kristoff nods and sets off to find him.

The three enter the tavern and look around for Gaia. She's easy to find due to her green hair. It's very unique. Gaia sees them and smiles. She approaches them.

"Hey, guys. I mean, my majesties," she bows a little.

"No need for that Gaia. Listen, have you seen (Y/N)?" Anna asks.

"A few hours ago, yes. To be honest I'm a little worried. He's never taken so long to hunt."

Anna's face fills with gloom. Gaia sees this.

"Why, what's wrong?" Gaia worries.

"His father was killed," Kristoff bluntly reveals.

"Oh… Well… my goodness. If you are looking for him then he should be In the forest, somewhere. That's where I would start looking."

"Can you help? More eyes would make it easier," Anna suggests.

Gaia tightens up a bit.

"No, that's… I'm…" She takes in a breath and releases. "I'm not good in forests. Bad experiences, you know?"

Kristoff and Anna nod then look out the door.

"We should go find him before it gets too dark," Anders advises.

"I agree. Let's get moving," Kristoff states.

The three rush out of the tavern and towards the exit. They get close to leaving when they see something coming towards Arendelle. Kristoff's eyes widen.

"Sven!"

Kristoff rushes to Sven and a mystery man walking with him.

Kristoff approaches the two and pets Sven,

"What were you doing out there? Oh, Sven! What happened?" Kristoff frantically asks, pointing at Sven's treated wound.

The man beside Sven moves towards the king.

"I found him wandering through the forest. He had was weak. The only thing he had was this sleeve. It was covering his wound. I treated him to the best of my ability."

"I'm indebted to you. Anything you want, I'll get you. Within reason, of course."

Anna and Anders join up with Kristoff. Anna looks at the sleeve and grabs it. She looks at it for a moment and remembers where she's seen it before.

"Kristoff, this is (Y/N)'s. I gave it to him as a birthday present!"

Kristoff looks at it for a moment.

"I didn't see anyone else with your animal, sir," the man states.

Kristoff turns to Sven and pets him.

"Sven, where is (Y/N)?"

Sven grunts and lets out a few more noises. Kristoff backs up a bit and throws his hands in the air.

"Kristoff! What's wrong?" Anna asks, rushing to his side.

"(Y/N)… he's in the mountains. He's hurt. Sven said a small snowman attacked them and cut both himself and (Y/N) pretty deep."

Anders snickers.

"Like father like son. The Captain sends me away, (Y/N) sends Sven away… It must run in the family."

Kristoff and Anna look up into the mountains. They are truly worried for you now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You start to open your eyes. You're actually surprised that your eyes are opening. You thought you were going to die. You look around and scan your surroundings. You seem to be in a small cabin. There looks to be only one room. You turn your head to see a woman by a fire. Her hair is blonde and goes down before her waist. She seems to be in some heavy clothes. You only assume this because of the heavy snow. She seems to be cooking something, but you aren't sure.

You move your body and feel a jolt of pain coming from your stomach. You move the blankets to see something that surprises you. There is no wound anymore. The pain is obviously still there, but no wound showing where it could be.

"What the..?" You mumble.

"Ah, you're awake? Good, I was getting worried," the woman states.

You look over at her. She's turned to face you. You're quite surprised at how she looks. She's beautiful. She has blue eyes and pale skin. There are light freckles on her face, but not much. In some ways, she almost reminds you of Anna. Almost.

"Oh, well I think it's good that I woke up. That's just me though," you say, getting out of the bed. "And I assume I have you to thank for that?"

She nods.

"Well, thank you. You saved my life."

"It's okay. I'm happy to have saved someone. I don't get many visitors up here," she smiles.

"Up here? You live up in the snowy mountains?" You ask.

"Yes, it's nice up here. I like the peace and quiet of the mountains," she smiles.

"That makes sense. I kind of know what you mean."

"How so?"

"Well, when I hunt I kind of blend into nature. It's something I can't do in Arendelle. I assume the mountains would be a good place, if it wasn't so cold," you chuckle.

The woman giggles.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name," you say.

"Oh, my name? I haven't been asked that in a long time. My name is Elsa," she reveals.

"Well, Elsa, I once again thank you for saving me. My name is (Y/N)."

"Well, (Y/N)," she says, copying you," May I ask how you got that gash? It didn't seem like something you get from a sword."

You look down and rub your stomach.

"You won't believe me, but some demented snowman did it to me."

"A demented snowman? I've never seen anything like that up here before," Elsa responds.

"Well, there was one. I had to throw it off a cliff to get it away from me."

"Well, how brave of you," she compliments.

Your cheeks go a little red at the fact that this beautiful woman just complimented you.

"Oh, well… thanks. It wasn't anything, really. I just, ah… did what anyone would do."

"That doesn't sound like it," she smiles. "It sounds like normal people wouldn't have survived it."

You shrug. "Maybe. I don't really know. I thought I was always just 'normal people'."

"You don't seem like a normal person to me. From what you've told me, you seem very unique," she winks.

You once again go red. You rub the back of your head and chuckle. She puts her hand over her mouth and giggles. She looks very cute when she giggles. Elsa goes over to a pot and grabs some bowls. She dips them into the pot and pulls them out. She grabs two spoons and places them in each bowl.

"Are you hungry?" She asks.

"Well, I've never been known to turn down food."

She hands you the bowl and you dig in.

"Wow, this is actually really good!"

"Oh, thank you," she blushes.

You both finish your soup in peace. You gulp it down quickly, making Elsa laugh at you.

"What?" You smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all. How about you stay here while I get some more firewood."

"Do you need some help? That's the least I could do," you offer."

"No, no. You're still recovering. I can do it, don't worry."

Elsa leaves the small shack and turns around to face it. It's a small shack with wood on the inside and ice on the outside. She waves her hand and brushes away the storm behind the shack. It reveals a grand ice castle on the edge of the mountain, and hundreds of monstrous snowmen surrounding it. She flicks her wrist and the simple garments she was wearing fly off her body and are replaced with a dress made of ice. She looks at her castle and sees a small snowman rushing up to her.

"Olaf, what would you like?" Elsa asks with a darker voice.

"I would like a warm heart, but I guess I can't have his anymore."

"No, Olaf, you can't. You make sure to tell everyone that he is off limits. If he is going to be killed then it will be by my hands. If any harm comes to him from any of you, I will personally punish the one who did it," Elsa threatens.

Olaf pouts and gets right beside Elsa.

"So what makes him so special?"

"He has connections. Not only does he know my sister," she hisses the word sister. "But he is also the Captain's son. Not only can I punish Anna, I can punish him too. He's my in."

Olaf looks at his feet then back to Elsa. Elsa stares at her castle for a moment, before waving her hand and covering it in snow once more.

She walks over to a tree and uses an ice spike to cut it down. She proceeds to slice it up using the same spike. She does have to come back with the firewood, after all. Elsa uses her powers to bring the ice right beside the door to the cabin. She brings the commoner clothes she used before back and places the on herself once more. She makes sure she looks the exact same before bringing some of the firewood inside.

You are sitting by the fire, making sure it doesn't die. You look over to Elsa and smile.

"Hey, Elsa. What took you so long? Is the wood far?"

"No, it's just dangerous nowadays. Bandits are a frequent thing in these hills," she smiles, placing the firewood beside the fireplace.

"Bandits? I knew it!" You yell.

Elsa recoils a bit then giggles.

"What is it that you knew?"

"Oh, well people in Arendelle always thought that there was some monster up here. Well, I guess there was that little snowman thing, but bandits seem the most likely."

Elsa gives some wood to you so you can place it in the fire. You aren't sure why she doesn't want to do it herself, but you aren't going to question her. She did save you, after all.

"I'm surprised the guards never came up here to deal with it," Elsa explains.

"Hm… maybe I can help out a bit. It'll show my father a thing about duty," you whisper the last part.

"You? Do you think you could take them out? I would be very grateful if you could," Elsa winks.

You blush a bit and rub the back of your head. You quickly open your eyes when you remember something.

"Hey, did you happen to grab my bow and quiver too? That would probably help."

Elsa looks around her house and smiles. She walks over to the corner and grabs your bow and quiver. Luckily it still has all the arrows too. She picks them up and hands them to you.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous," she mentions.

"I think I should be okay with these. Luckily my dad taught me a few things. Guess that's one thing I couldn't disappoint him with," you say, voice hinting sorrow.

Elsa walks beside you and puts her hand on your shoulder. You look over at her and smile.

"He sounds like a wonderful man."

You let out a small chuckle.

"Am I wrong?" She asks.

You shrug.

"Lead me to these bandits and I'll tell you all about it. I might as well."

Elsa nods and leads you out the door. You both exit and start walking; Elsa being ahead of you. She makes sure it doesn't get too cold around the two of you. You aren't immune to the cold like she is, and you're not wearing any heavy clothing.

The two of you walk through the forest as you tell her about your father. You explain that he was your only parent when you were younger, and that your mother died when she birthed you. Your father always wanted you to be exactly like him, but you refused to be. You wanted to have fun and experience the world. You told her all about the arguments and hatred you had for each other, but also the respect you gave each other twice every year.

Finally, you get to what happened last night. The night where you couldn't take it anymore. You yelled at him and stormed out. Maybe you over reacted, but it was something you had to say. You hated the fact that he was so hell bent on controlling your life. It killed you.

Elsa quietly listens to your story. She has her hands behind her and smiles at your entire story. You finish and look over at her.

"Well, that's my sob story," you fake a laugh. "What about you? What are you doing out in the mountains?"

Elsa looks out at the snow and thinks.

"When I was younger my parents didn't like me very much. I wasn't normal in their eyes. I know exactly how you feel, (Y/N). When I came to a certain age they… they left me in the mountains. They thought I wasn't good enough for them."

"Elsa… I'm sorry. I didn't know," you say, placing your hand on her shoulder.

She looks at you and smiles.

"Seems we know what it's like to not get the approval of our parents."

"Yeah… seems like we do…"

You both stare at each other for a moment. You start blushing and look away quickly.

"Are we… um… are we almost there?" You say, rubbing the back of your head.

Elsa giggles. "We're almost there. If you're using a bow then maybe you should take position in the trees or something."

You look at her and smile.

"Good thinking. You said their camp was just up here?"

Elsa nods. She looks over to a tree and points at it.

"You could take position there, maybe?"

You nod and run up to the tree. You grab one of the branches and attempt to pull yourself up. While you do this, Elsa waves her hands around and raises some men from the ground. She brings back the same soldiers that she killed. She summons some of them to gather round one area, while she summons others – including your father – a little bit away.

You climb the tree and look through the snow. You find a group of seven men gathered around something. If Elsa is right, that should be the bandits. You ready your bow and take out an arrow. You ready your arrow and focus. Judging from where they are and how the wind is blowing you aim appropriately.

You take in a breath and fire. The arrow gets brushed away by the wind. It flies around and goes right into one their heads. Elsa smiles and keeps her hands ready to help you with the wind. The other men start looking around for their attacker. You ready another arrow and fire. It hits one of them dead on. You ready up and hit one more. Before you can prepare for another shot the wind shakes the branch you're on. It breaks, causing you to fall to the ground.

Elsa doesn't want you to die just yet, but she won't make it look like they aren't trying to kill you. One of them notices you and rushes you with their sword. It's hard to see the man's face because of the snow. You place your bow in between yourself and the sword. The sword cuts through the bow but doesn't hit you. You cringe at the loss of your bow but that isn't the focus right now.

You grab one of the arrows and stab it into your attacker's neck. You stand up and look around. You can see small outlines of the remaining men, but something catches your attention. Five more men come in from the side.

"More of them? Works for me."

You take out another arrow and flip it around so the arrow faces the ground. You sneak up on the man to at the back of the new group. You jam the arrow in his neck. You quietly lie him on the ground and look around. You are surprised to see there are a few less people than you remember. You shrug and walk up closer. One of the men somehow heard you and throws his fist right in your face.

You stumble back and hold your jaw. You look up and see another fist. You raise your arm to push it away from your body. You proceed to grab the back of the man's neck and punch him repeatedly. The snow begins blowing harshly, causing you to be separated from the man. He doesn't seem to be affected and proceeds to punch you twice in the gut, then once in the face.

You fall on your back, a little dazed. You see the man pull out a sword. He jabs it towards you, but you roll out of the way. You grab one of your arrows and jam it into his back. You take it out and jab it one more time into his neck. The man falls on his stomach, dead. The rest of the figures scatter and run away. You raise a brow at this action.

Elsa smiles and waves her hand. The harsh tundra settles down and vastly increases visibility. You look down at the man you just killed. He has oddly familiar armour and hair. You push him on to his back with your foot. Your father's dead face is revealed and starts staring at you. Your eyes widen. Your heart skips a beat. You slowly move back.

"D-dad..? But… I… I didn't mean to… you didn't say anything… no, dad," you whimper, falling to your knees.

Elsa comes running to you. She gets down beside you and looks at the man.

"(Y/N), what's wrong. This doesn't look like one of the bandits. He's different from the other men."

"This… Elsa this is my father," you inform.

Elsa feigns surprise.

"What? How? Arendelle guards never come up here! This must be some mistake!"

"There's no mistake… Elsa… I killed him…" You get on your feet and take a few steps away.

Elsa follows you and places her hand on your shoulder.

"I… I can't go back to Arendelle now… I killed someone… I'll be put on trial!"

Elsa turns you towards her and gives you a hug.

"No! Don't worry, you can stay with me for now. We'll figure this out."

You hug her back. She goes to your side and leads you towards her cabin. You hold her hand tight. She's cold. That's probably just because of the temperature. She brings you through the tundra without a word. You both reach her cabin. She brings you inside and leads you by the fire.

You sit down and stay to yourself. Elsa stares at you and starts to feel conflicted. Her plan went perfectly but she genuinely feels bad for you. It's something she hasn't felt in a long time. The last time she felt bad for someone is when she first hit Anna with ice. That was over eighteen years ago. She doesn't regret doing this, however. She's happy about it. Her plan is going marvelously. But she still feels something for you.

She kneels down beside you and places her hand on your shoulder once more.

"I'm sorry (Y/N). I can't imagine how this may feel."

You turn to her then back at the fire.

"Thank you Elsa. You know, until I realized I killed my dad that was the most fun I've had in years. I have you to thank for that. You seem to bring out the fun in me," you snicker.

Elsa smiles and sits beside you. She grabs nearby blanket and puts it over the two of you. You gratefully accept the blanket. You both stare into the fire, trying to cope with what has happened. You know you and your father weren't close, but he was still your father. Even though you were mad at him… he was still your father. You struck him down. You didn't know. How were you suppose to stop something you had no control over? Sometimes things just come over you. At that point, you had an intention to protect and to kill. You weren't completely in control at that moment. Sometimes your body just acts on its own.

"I'm not going to pretend I know how you feel, but I can say one thing for certain," Elsa states.

You look over at her. Her eyes are filled with passion. Conviction.

"You aren't a bad man, (Y/N). Not in any way. Bad things just happen to people, good or bad. It's how you cope with it that matters."

You keep staring at her. Her eyes are powerful. Her lips are almost sparkling. You let out a small smirk for a second. Elsa looks at you and smiles. She places her hand behind your neck and brings you in a little closer.

"You're different, (Y/N). You can do anything," she whispers.

You hastily move your hands to her cheeks. She moves in to you and starts passionately kissing you. You keep your hands on her cheek then move them around her waist. She wraps her arms completely around your neck to deepen the kiss. You continue to passionately kiss each other for minutes on end. Elsa smiles and opens her eyes. She breathes some ice into your body. It doesn't hurt you. It doesn't even make you feel anything. You only notice the cool mint smell.

You pick her up and push her against the wall. She wraps her legs around you to keep you feeling strong. She takes you over and starts kissing you all over your face. Your cheeks, you neck, you nose. Everything. She looks down at your shirt and removes it. You feel her cool hands all over your body. She pushes against you a bit, just to add some fun. She lets her legs down and starts pushing you towards the single bed.

She forces you onto it. Your lips haven't disconnected once. You move your hands under her shirt and slide it off of her. She doesn't resist. You move your hands all around her cold, slender body. It feels nice. She feels smooth and beautiful. You've never felt like this about someone, yet you aren't sure what makes you feel for Elsa. You just do. Sometimes things just come over you. At this point, all you want to do is love this woman. To feel good. You aren't completely in control at this moment. Your body is just acting on its own.


	4. Chapter 4

Kristoff and Anna attend a meeting with the council. The room is full of people, and they are all bickering. The reveal that their best guards were just killed is serious news. They have no defense anymore. It's basically confirmed that she can destroy Arendelle with little resistance.

Anna awkwardly sits in her chair. She can't find any position that will let her calm down a bit. Her mind is flooded with worry for her kingdom and her friend. You've been gone for far too long. Even if you were injured you should have been back by now. Anna keeps tapping her chair with each finger. Kristoff looks over and feels her uneasiness. He isn't doing so hot either, but he knows Anna is doing much worse. Her hands are sweaty. She can't focus on anything.

Kristoff leans in to Anna's ear.

"Anna, you can go lay down if you want to. I can handle this."

"I don't want to lay down, Kristoff. I want to find my friend," she says with conviction.

Kristoff smiles. If there's one thing Anna is, it's persistent. And caring. And loud. The list could go on, really.

Kristoff smirks and kisses Anna's forehead.

"I know you do, and maybe that's just what we'll have to do."

Anna pauses for a moment and looks over at Kristoff, who is smiling. Kristoff stands up and clears his throat, gathering the attention of the council.

"You can all dispute all you want, but Anna and I need to do something. We're getting our friend, no matter what."

Anna smiles and squeezes his hand. The council start yelling over each other.

"No, Kristoff. I'll do this myself. Someone needs to stay here and take care of Arendelle," Anna counters.

"What? Anna I'm not letting you go up there alone!" Kristoff argues.

Anna places her hand on Kristoff's cheek.

"Kristoff, it's my sister and my best friend. This is something I have to do. How about I take Sven with me to keep me company?"

Kristoff stares at Anna for a moment. He desperately tries to think of something to say that will make Anna stay. But he sees something in her eye. She has that look. It's the look Kristoff fell in love with. Anna isn't going to back down when her friend is on the line. Kristoff sighs.

"Alright Anna… alright. But you promise to come back. Promise."

"I promise," she smirks, giving him a kiss.

Anna walks out of the room and towards the stables. She finds Sven all patched up and ready to go.

"Are you feeling better, Sven?" Anna softly asks.

Sven looks at her and nods a bit.

"Do you think you can help me find (Y/N)?"

Sven fills up with energy and jumps towards Anna. He lets his tongue hang out. Anna giggles at his action.

"I suppose that's a yes then? Alright, let's go find him."

Anna mounts Sven and begins heads off. It's still the middle of the day, so Anna should have plenty of time to find you. She has to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You open your eyes a bit to find yourself in a bed. You feel a cool presence beside you. Your skin has little goose bumps from it. You remember what happened and smile. It's weird. As little as you know this girl, there isn't anyone else who makes you feel so alive. It's like what Adgar used to tell you. Your father always said that your mother made her feel so alive. Of course, this is completely different. For one, you aren't remotely the same as your father. His "alive" and yours are very different.

You turn your head to see beautiful, if a little messy, platinum blonde hair beside you. You move your naked body closer to hers and start kissing the back of her neck. She starts moving a bit and adopts a smile.

"Well, aren't you spritely," she giggles.

"Only for you."

She backs up into you and places her hand on your cheek. She looks up at you and kisses you.

"Well aren't I just one lucky girl."

You chuckle. Elsa pushes the blankets off you both and gets out of bed. She walks over to her clothes and starts putting them on. You hop out of bed and grab your own clothes which are scattered all over the floor. Elsa looks at you and giggles a bit.

"What?" You ask with a smile.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you can… be attentive for so long in the cold."

You stare at her for a second then realize what she means. You do a fake laugh as you get into your pants. Elsa laughs at her joke. She puts all her clothes on then heads for the door. You get your shirt on and notice where she is going.

"Elsa, what're you doing?"

"Nothing. I just have a little surprise I want to get ready for you. I'll be back soon, don't worry. If you do go outside, try not to wonder too far. You don't know the area like I do. I wouldn't want you to get lost," she winks.

You nod your head and walk over to the fire. There is still some soup leftover, so you decide to heat that up for yourself. Elsa looks back at you and smiles to herself. She leaves the hut and walks towards her castle. She wipes away the snowstorm and approaches her castle. Little Olaf rushes up to her.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?"

Elsa raises her brow at his question.

"It is not your place to question me. I can do what I wish. Besides, there is much more I can get from this one. He can get me to Anna with ease."

Olaf looks at his wooden fingers and counts them.

"But… all the other times you used someone you never let them get so close. You never let them touch you the way he did. You never giggled like you did."

Elsa looks at Olaf with a dastardly stare.

"And what is it to you?" She asks, waving her hands towards him.

Both Olaf's arms fall into the snow. He looks at himself with fear.

"I would be careful when talking to me. I have not changed my course in the slightest. Anna, and Arendelle, will fall before me. Now get out of my way. I have something to make."

Elsa pushes Olaf out of the way and walks into her castle. Olaf attempts to get up, but doesn't. He lays in the snow until the flurry covers the entire area.

You finish your bowl of soup and lie on the ground. You start laughing at the amazing experience that you just had. Elsa is truly something else. Maybe you've finally found your place. It's away from the city where you will be jailed for killing your father. It's away from everyone. Not only that, but Elsa gives you the rush you always wanted. It may be a simple life in this cabin, but as long as you're entertained then you don't care.

You lift yourself up and look towards the door.

"Well, she did say I shouldn't go far… but I could go for a little time outside. What's the worst that could happen?"

You roll onto your feet then head towards the door. You open it and walk out the door. You take a few steps away from the cabin then look around.

"Where did she go, anyway? She probably isn't that far."

You stretch your arms and look around. Something strikes you as odd. You aren't really feeling the cold. You did last time you went out, but not now. You shrug and continue to walk. It must be from all the time you've spent in the cold recently. You place your hands in your pockets and start walking around aimlessly. The wind makes your clothes and hair go all over the place. You have to brush your face off every once in a while.

You must be walking around for almost an hour before the thought even crosses your mind.

"I… am not lost. I know where I'm going. Pshh, I don't get lost," you say, looking around.

"I'm going this way… no… no… this way… no…" You state, walking around in a small circle.

"(Y/N)!" A voice calls out.

You look around with confusion. You don't know whether you actually heard someone or if you're just going crazy.

"(Y/N)!" You hear once more.

You look around some more to find the source of the voice. It sounds familiar, but you aren't sure who it is. It is female, no doubt about that.

"Hello?" You call out.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" The voice yells.

You hear tracks coming closer to you, as well as the voice getting louder. You know who that is. It's Anna. You back up a bit and start running. You can't face Anna. She's going to have to punish you for your crime, and you don't want her to go through that. You start running away from the voice. Despite your effort, the voice continues to get closer. You trek through the snow and realize that just leaves tracks.

Before long you run into someone. You fall on your butt and rub your head. You look up to see a blonde haired woman.

"(Y/N? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I, uh… I definitely did not get lost."

Elsa chuckles and offers a hand. She then hears the voice calling for you. Elsa lets out a small smirk.

Elsa pulls you up and looks into the blizzard. Sven and Anna crash through the snow and sees you.

"(Y/N)! You're okay!" She says, getting off Sven and hugging you. "We were so scared. After we heard about your dad we-"

You push away from Anna and give a frightened stare. You look to Elsa but she is no longer there.

"You… you know about my father?" You ask, looking back at her.

Anna is confused at your expression. She wasn't expecting fear.

"Yes, of course. I'm surprised you do."

You clench your teeth. You can't believe she's being so… condescending. Anna can see your change in expression.

"(Y/N), what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?"

"You know why! How could you be so uncaring if you know? What, are you hear to arrest me? Put me in the dungeon for the rest of my life?"

"(Y/N), what are you talking about? Why would I arrest you?" She asks.

You calm down a little bit at her words.

"You… you don't know? But you have to. There's no way you couldn't. You know he's dead."

Anna and Sven walk closer to you. Sven licks you cheek, causing you to laugh a little.

"(Y/N)… what do you think happened to your father?"

"What? I know what happened! I killed him! I… didn't mean to… but I did…"

"What?" Anna exclaims. "(Y/N), you didn't kill your father, it wa-"

"(Y/N)!" You hear a voice call.

You turn around to see Elsa running away from some men. She seems to have something wrapped around her as well, but you can't see it clearly due to the storm. Anna looks over at the woman. She can't see her easily, but she starts to have a bad feeling.

"Elsa!" You yell, running towards her.

"(Y/N)! Wait," Anna calls, chasing you.

Elsa runs from the men then trips. You try to get close but you're too far away. The storm starts to pick up, preventing your progress. You hear noises come from both Anna and Elsa, but you can't do anything. After a moment the storm finally clears up. You look around and see both Elsa and Anna In trouble. Bandits are about to kill them both.

"(Y/N)! Help!" Anna yells.

"Help me!" Elsa screams.

You look between the two, trying to figure out who to save. You don't have enough time for both. You look over at Elsa and see a small bow. It seems like it's made out of ice. Your quiver with some arrows are in it too. You smile and tighten your body up.

You run towards Elsa. Anna sees this and almost dies on the inside. She stops running and gets knocked to the ground. You run over to Elsa and punch the bandit away from her. You look at his face and see he is almost completely pale. It's like he has no body heat whatsoever. You ignore that and reach for the nearby bow and quiver. You pick up the bow and it just fits. Even though it's ice, you just connect with it. You grab your quiver and throw it on your back. You grab one arrow and quickly shoot it at the man attacking Anna. Elsa sees this and pouts a little.

Another man comes towards you and Elsa. You spin around and shoot an arrow right through his eyes. You hastily grab another arrow and turn back towards Anna. You get on one knee and take a moment to aim. The man tries to bring his club down on Anna, but you stop him with your arrow. It doesn't kill him, however. You look back and check if Elsa is safe. Nobody is around her anymore, so she's good. You reach for another arrow but your hand just grasps air. You look back and see a distinct lack of arrows in your quiver. You clench your fist and look back towards Anna. You start running towards her and place your bow in one hand. You throw the bow at the man, making him stumble. You then pull out the arrow he already has stuck in him and jab him a couple more times.

He falls to the ground, and so do you. You breathe heavy at the encounter you just had. You've never had to kill this many people before in your entire life. Animals, yes. Humans, no. You look around to see the two girls walking towards you. You lift yourself onto your feet and look at the two of them. Both Elsa and Anna extend their hand for you. They both look at each other and start a stare down. Elsa is smirking while Anna is staying serious.

You question this and shrug. You grab both their hands and pull yourself up.

"So (Y/N)… who is this?" Anna asks, being snarky

You brush some snow off of you and look at Anna. Elsa slides under your arm and gets close to you.

"This is Elsa. She saved me when I almost got killed."

Anna stares at Elsa. She knows. She knows who Elsa really is. There is no doubt in her mind. Elsa gives Anna a sarcastic smile. Anna cringes.

"So, you should come back to Arendelle now. I know Kristoff and Gaia, and Sv- Wait, where's Sven?" Anna questions, looking around.

You look around and think of something. You whistle and wait for a moment. Sven rushes through the snow and meets with you guys.

"Hey buddy. Where'd you run off to?"

Sven makes some noise.

"Ah, don't worry about getting lost. Everyone does it. Except me, of course. I, uh, I don't get lost."

Elsa giggles at your statement while Anna remains straight faced. You tilt your head and give Anna a look.

"Anna, what's wrong? You're usually a little more… hyper."

"(Y/N), I don't think you should be around this woman."

"What? Anna, that's not fair! Elsa's a really great person!"

"And (Y/N) is a… handy man to have around," she smirks.

"Well good for you, but he has a life in Arendelle."

"A life I don't think he wants anymore," Elsa counters.

You look back and forth between Elsa and Anna.

"(Y/N), you need to know who this is. She isn't who you think she is," Anna warns.

Elsa glances over at you.

"Anna, what are you talking about? You don't even know Elsa."

"But I do, somewhat. She is the one who has been attacking Arendelle. She's the one I told you about."

You squint your eyes, obviously confused. You look over at Elsa to see her reaction. She is standing calmly, staring at Elsa.

"Oh Anna, I admire how brave you are accusing me of such things."

"Take me then, leave (Y/N) alone!"

"I'll kill you," Elsa quickly states. "You know that, don't you?"

"Whoa, whoa. What are you both talking about! Nobody is killing anyone!"

Elsa and Anna turn their attention towards you.

"(Y/N), you have to leave us. Take Sven back to Arendelle," Anna commands.

Sven argues.

"Hey, no way. Elsa, what's going on? You seem not to be as mad as Anna."

She turns to you and pulls you close. She leans into your ear.

"Can I trust you?"

You nod.

Elsa moves her head over and looks at Anna and Sven. She raises her hands towards them and snow encases them. The two of them disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna covers her face and tries to protect herself. She opens her eyes and looks around. Sven is beside her, and looks around with her. They are outside the gates of Arendelle. She looks towards the mountains and sighs.

"(Y/N), no. Please see through her lies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You watch Anna and Sven disappear. You're absolutely shocked at what just happened. You turn to Elsa with a huge amount of disbelief. Elsa pulls you close to her and kisses you. You pause for a moment but have a desire to kiss her cool lips back. She secretly breathes more frost into your body. You continue to kiss her until you think of Anna.

You back up from Elsa and size her up.

"Elsa, listen. I care about you, but you need to tell me what that was? How do you know Anna?"

Elsa stares at you for a moment then sighs. She waves her hand and reveals her ice dress under her coat. You back up a bit. Half of it is fear. Half of it is surprise at how good Elsa looks. She lets her hair down and stares at you.

"Remember how I told you my parents cast me out? Well, this is why. I was born with this power. The power of ice and snow. My younger sister… I hurt her by accident. My parents, and someone else, they cast me out. They left me in the mountains to die for what I did."

"But… that wasn't your fault," you say.

"Yes, I know. But the King and Queen were very unforgiving."

You pause.

"Adgar and Idun? But that means… You're Anna's sister?"

Elsa nods.

"I am."

You take a few steps back and run your hands through your hair. You're trying to think of something. Anything. Does Elsa really deserve to be called a monster for a simple accident? Do you? You killed your own father while she only hurt Anna. You're worse than she is, in that regard. But now you have to decide what is more important. Who is more important? Do you think of yourself, or everyone else? Honour or fun. Duty or pleasure.

Elsa stares at you while you think. You look over at her. Your eyes meet.

"Elsa… I know what I have to do."

She stares at you for a moment, wondering just what that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff and Anna sit in their room, wondering what to do next.

"So he is with her," Kristoff asks.

Anna nods.

"Who knows what she could be doing to him right now. He could be dead, or worse."

Kristoff moves his hands close to his mouth. He tries to think of something, but nothing comes to mind. He's stumped. They can't get you by force and they can't just ask for you.

A guard rushes into their room.

"My lord and lady, someone is coming this way. It's the Captain's son."

Anna and Kristoff immediately bolt out of the room and rush into town. They get to the middle of the city and look towards the entrance. They can see you running towards them. Anna and Kristoff both smile.

"He made it. I knew he would," Anna says to herself.

Kristoff smirks. "What a guy."

You rush into town and approach your friends. You place your hands on your knees for support as you breathe heavily.

"I… I saw her for what she was. You were right, Anna. She tried to kill me. But… I didn't know she was your sister."

Anna stares at you for a moment before rushing up and hugging you.

"That doesn't matter right now. You're safe. That's all that matters."

Kristoff slowly approaches Anna and taps on her shoulder.

"Anna… we have a problem."

Both you and Anna look towards the mountains. A giant patch of snow flies towards you and lands in the middle of town. The snow is blown away, revealing Elsa and a dozen of her deadly snowmen.

The town starts going into a panic. They scream and run to their homes. Elsa laughs at how petty they're being. She looks around and sees the three of you. Kristoff places himself in front of both you and Anna. Elsa approaches you three and stands a few feet away.

"Are you here to kill Anna? Or (Y/N)?"

Elsa laughs. "That is not your concern, 'king'. Step out of my way."

Kristoff remains in front of you both. He isn't backing down. You move to the side and stand beside Kristoff. Elsa sees you and gives you a glare.

"I offer an ultimatum for you and your friends. Either give me (Y/N), or I destroy this entire city."

"What? No, take me instead! Leave him out of this!" Anna yells, pushing past Kristoff.

"You aren't the one I want right now, sister. I want him," she says, pointing at you.

You sigh and look down at the stone. You turn your head towards your friends. Anna and Kristoff are ready to protect you to the death.

"Fine, I'll come."

Anna and Kristoff shoot you a look.

"What? No, you can't!" Kristoff says.

"No we're not letting you do this," Anna adds.

You ignore them.

"But only on one condition. You leave Arendelle alone."

"So I either take you, or Arendelle? That seems like a difficult choice," Elsa laughs.

Anna grabs your shoulders and looks you dead in the eye.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting Arendelle, like my father. He had a point about me, you know. I have a lack of duty in me. Maybe this way I can keep Arendelle safe like he used to. I can perform my duties as a man, and a friend."

Kristoff and Anna stare at you. Anna can't believe you're so ready to do this. No! She won't let you. You're her best friend in the whole world. She will never let you go off and die like this. Not while she can do something about it. But, she can't. Elsa wants you, and you alone. Kristoff sighs.

"Anna… Maybe we should let him do it."

"What?"

"It's his choice, Anna. Besides, weren't you the one who said that being the king and queen comes with difficult choices? (Y/N), you know I love you, but risking the entire city for one person isn't smart."

Anna looks at Kristoff then back to you, eyes filled with tears.

"I don't care! I don't want to lose my friend! I don't want to!"

You let out a small smile and place your hand on Anna's face.

"Anna, it's okay. I'll honour my father's life by completing his goal. I will make Arendelle safe."

Elsa looks at the three of you.

"Alright, I accept this but I have one condition. I will take (Y/N) and leave Arendelle alone, but if you send anyone to try and rescue him I will destroy Arendelle."

"We accept," you say.

You walk towards Elsa and stand face to face with her. She places her arm on your shoulder.

"You. Are. Mine."

Snow covers you and sends you flying into the air and towards the mountains.

"No!" Anna shrieks, watching you leave.

She drops to her knees and cries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Elsa land inside of her ice palace. Her hand is still on your shoulder. You smile and pull her in for a deep kiss. She warmly accepts this and embraces it. You pull off and place kisses on her neck. She giggles and feels your chest.

"Looks like your little plan worked. Now they will leave us alone, forever."

You smile at her statement.

"But now, I want to truly make you mine. We can live forever, you and I. Let me freeze you. Let me make you a man of ice. A never aging man. We can spend eternity together, and rule as King and Queen of the ice."

"Of course, my love," you say, kissing her once more.

She places her hands on your stomach and starts to freeze you. She breathes even more frost into your body. Your heart starts beating very slowly. Your hair turns white. Your skin goes pale. Your eyes go blue. You become the exact same as Elsa. She runs her hands through your white hair.

"I think I can get used to his."

You reach around and grab her buttocks. She jumps a little but doesn't resist.

"So can I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

100 Years Later

The city of Arendelle has expanded beyond anything you could have thought. Anna's bloodline has kept the throne. Their grandson, Jack, is now the king. He is a fine enough ruler, you suppose. You walk through the city with your hands in your pockets. You keep your hood up so nobody will notice your cold features.

You walk to the center of town where a monument is standing. It's you, holding a bow. You bend down and read the words.

"To the brave hero who protected Arendelle from its greatest threat. May he watch over this city for eternity. The young man, (Y/N) (L/N)."

You chuckle and stand up straight. You never thought Anna would actually make a statue for you, but she did. You've kept an eye on Arendelle for all these years, checking up every once in a while. Elsa never minded. She knew you would come back. You always come back to her.

You start walking away and disappear into a blizzard. You reappear in Elsa's castle, where she is staring off in the distance. You sneak up behind her and plant a kiss on her neck. She moans and places her hand on your leg.

"Back already?"

"You know I can't stay away for long."

"You missed a little game. A poor merchant thought he could go through my mountain."

You spin her around and lock lips with her.

"That attitude is why I love you."

"And you're why I love you," she smiles, kissing you again.

Was it wrong to betray your friends? Did you truly betray them? No. In the end, you did what you always wanted to do, with a mix of what your father wanted for you. You tricked your friends into letting you be with Elsa forever, but you also tricked Elsa into leaving Arendelle alone forever. After all, you've never felt so proud of yourself. You've never saved a city before, and you're having so much fun doing it.

**And there you go! I didn't want to go for the whole "You turned her good and now everything is happy" ending. I want you to make it! Did you give in to personal pleasure, or did you really give yourself up so everyone else can live. It's all how you want to see it. Anyway, thank you so much for reading it all. I know there could have been more, but I didn't want this to become a huge story like Project's Past or Vow to Keep. Just a short one for you all to enjoy!**


End file.
